Warriors 3: Whispering Night
by CrazyforWarCats
Summary: Sandtail and Dryleaf have survived the rageing river known as Death Falls, but when they take refuge at the river's end, food becomes scarce and they might not be able to survive. How will they find help when they are miles away from home?
1. Chapter 1

Sandtail crouched at the end of the stream, focusing hard on a silver fish that swam nearby. Dryleaf wathched the fawn colored tom and purred. He bunched his shoulders and swiped his paw in the water, hooking up the fish and tosing it in the air. It landed with a thump on the green grass and flopped aroud, flicking water and letting out a low chirping sound.

"Hurry grab it!" Sandtail called. Dryleaf bounded forward and batted at the struggling fish. Sandtail tossed it to Dryleaf who slamed it into the soft barked trees. She and Sandtail both jumped for the tree, but stopped when they collided, head first.

"Ow!" Dryleaf moaned. Sandtail let out a loud chuckle and hurried to the now still fish. It's silver scales glimmered in the morning light. He sniffed at it's red colored face and purred.

"This will be the best meal we've had in moons!" He boasted, nosing the fish to Dryleaf.

Together, ney nipped at the scales until fresh meat came into veiw. It tasted kind of watery, but Dryleaf didn't care. It's tastless meat fed her and Sandtail and that's all that matters. Sandtail licked his whiskers and burped. He laid on his side, exposing a soft white under belly.

"I'm stuffed." He sighed, licking his paws. Dryleaf licked his head and grabbed what was left of the fish, taking it to a hole in the side of a beech tree. There, a puny sparrow and a silver minnow lay. She pushed the fish in the hole and padded back to Sandtail.

"We should make nests." she mewed, giving a few embarrassing licks to her chest.

"Nests?" Sandtail echoed.

"Well, we can't sleep in the open to be attacked by lions." Dryleaf retorted, flinging her tail in his face. Batting it away, Sandtail lunged and soft toppled her over.

"Okay, smarty-paw's we'll make nest," He snorted, gazing around the area. "but where?" Dryleaf looked around and saw a stump where it's roots had grown out and branched over like cobwebs.

"There!" Dryleaf squealed, nudging Sandtail off. Sandtail sniffed the stump and smiled.

"This could work." he mewed, running into the forest, bringing back a heap of moss.

"Nice." Dryleaf joked, seeing splinters in the moss. Sandtail dropped the moss and embarrassly plucked out the moss. Dryleaf leaned down and helped, sunshine gleamed on her orange pelt.

When the moss was cleaned, Dryleaf and Sandtail worked a bundle of tendrils and brambles along the sides of the stump. The den remined her of Thunderclan and made her heart ache.

"I know, it'll be okay, trust me." Sandtail mewed, nuzzling her shoulder. Dryleaf purred and licked his cheek. A warm breeze ruffled her fur and made her sneeze.

"Do you think anyone will find us?" Dryleaf murmured, looking up to the sky.

"No," Sandtail sighed. "we're miles away from home, they think we're dead." Dryleaf sighed and knew that this was true. If they can't find them, what if Starclan can't eather? Dryleaf shudderd at the thought and ran into the woods, in hopes to find any sign if food for tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dryleaf slowly crept forward, barely making a sound. On the other side of the cattails was a water vole, nibbling silently on a dry weed. Before she could pounce, a black bird over head cawed a warning and send the brown creature burrowin under ground. Hissing in annoyance, Dryleaf jumped for the black bird, snagging a few feathers as it flew away.

"Those will be good for the den." Sandtail mewed, sitting on a flat rock, twitching his ear in humor. Dryleaf narrowed her eyes and huffed. Sandtail hopped down and licked her shoulder.

"Come on, lets see if we can catch a few frogs." He mewed, a little to cheery.

Sandtail jumped across the rock and ran into the swampy mud. A funny sucking sound came from his paws as he jumped for the fleeing frogs. Dryleaf laughed and jumped in the mud. It's brown musky smell made her want to gag, but jumping at scared frogs was to much fun. Sandtail's flat muzzle was covered in mud and sticking to his muscular frame. Dryleaf flicked a wad of mud in his face and purred. Sandtail play-hissed and lunged for her. He pushed her head under the mud and quickly pulled her up. Mud weighed her ears down and made them lie flat to her face. Dryleaf gathered a wad of mud and smeared it across Sandtail's face. He smiled and licked her nose. A muddy bull-frog hobbled by and Drylead killed it with a quick nip to the neck. Purring, Sandtail slugged out of the mud, shaking his muddy head, purpousely splashing Dryleaf.

"Glugh, I feel sticky!" Dryleaf wailed, dropping the frog. Sandtail rolled his eyes and jumped into the stream. Swirls of black mud covered the stream, making it look like black water.

"Oohh!," Sandtail shivered. "it's cold!" he screeched, dipping his head in the icy water. Dryleaf splashed in the water, it's icy grip shoked the air from her. Slowly, she dropped her head in the water, washing the nasty smelling muck off her mouth. Sandtail hopped out of the streams grasp and put the frog in their fresh kill pile. Dryleaf shook off and licked her soaked legs, Sandtail doing the same.

"So why where you so mean to me?" Dryleaf asked in between licks.

"I-I don't know..." he trailed off,looking to the trees. Dryleaf sensed unease wafting from his pelt, so she dropped the subject. When she finished grooming herself, she walked to the den and curled inside. Sandtail's warmth still lingered, and Dryleaf noticed that his sweet smell made her light headed. _Am I falling for him!_ The thought struck her like lightning and made her dizzy. _No, he's just a friend. _She said to herself. _A friend who groomed her when she was dirty, fed her when she was hungry, and lifted her spirits when she felt down._

The more and more times she thought of how good a friend he was, the more times he sounded more like a mate. Dryleaf growled at the thought, Sandtail was a friend not someone she planed to have kits with. Sandtail poked his head into the den and wrapped around her. His warmth made her melt on the inside, but the warmth quickly turned to ice as she realized they cuddled as they slept.

No!

Dryleaf growled. _Just a friend! _She hurried out of the den to get fresh air. The morning air was warm and obscure under the beech trees. A sparkling shape appeared. Skythorn was staring at her with his big green eyes. His ginger and white pelt glimmered. And with a blink of the eye, he was gone. Dryleaf looked at the den,where a confused Sandtail lay. Dryleaf silently padded to the den, Sandtail licked her shoulder.

"Sandtail, do you see me as a friend?" she asked, laying her head on her paws.

"Yes," he replied, continueing to groom. "Maybe more."


	3. Chapter 3

Dryleaf awoke to the sound of Sandtail's growling stomach. Slowly getting to her paws, she padded out of the den, the light outside was soft and pink and the sun had slowly hid under the forest. The sound of cawing came from the fresh kill pile. Crows slowly pecked at the fish and frogs inside. Dryleaf crouched down and slowly padded to the black birds. With quick paws, she grasped one and bit it's neck, a clean kill. The birds flew upward, but only to land not far away from Dryleaf and the dead crow.

"Mangy seed-brains!" Dryleaf spat. She looked inside th fresh kill pile, only to see the left over scales of a trout. The gut-renching site chilled her bones and made her shiver. Dryleaf grabbed the bird and entered the den.

"Sandtail, Sandtail." she whispered, poking his side. His brown eyes flew open in shock. He squinted at her with a tired expression on his face.

"Here." Dryleaf mewed, dropping the bird at his paws. Sandtail began to tear into the bird, his short, flat muzzle glinted with crow blood.

"Sandtail, we need to hunt." Dryleaf meowed, looking at her paws.

"What for?" Sandtail murmured, his mouth full of meat.

"We lost the food to crows." She grumbled, clawing at the tendrils. Sandtail starred at his paws and swallowed. He sat up and sighed, looking at the half eaten bird.

"Come on, the sooner the better.'' He mewed confidently. Dryleaf padded side-by-side with Sandtail into the thick under growth. Sandtail sniffed the air and opened his mouth to let in scents of the forest.

"Nothing?" He mumbled confused. Dryleaf felt guilty for letting the crows eat the food. She clawed at the grass and sighed.

"I'll fish." she mewed. Sandtail nodded and pressed his nose to her head. His warm, sweet smelling breath, bathed her tounge and made her purr.

"We'll catch more prey." His voice made her heart melt, as he gazed at her with big brown eyes. She couldn't avert her gaze, feeling trapped under his soft stare,she rubbed her cheek against his. He flinched in surprise, but soon purred and pressed his muzzle to hers. She shyly looked to the ground and stammered.

"Fishing," She mewed, "I'll go." She walked backwards and stumbled into a bramble patch. She quickly stood back up and ran off to the stream.

"Ugh, stupid!" Dryleaf hissed to herself, wishing she had never felt anything towards Sandtail. She watched as two fish swam by, but never bothered to catch them. Dryleaf was to caught in the moment and was stareing endlessly at the pebbly water. Skythorns' reflection sparkled on the water.

"Dryleaf, my kit." he mewed sitting beside her.

"Skythorn, what are you doing here?" Dryleaf stared at her dead father in awe.

"My sweet, I have always watched over you." His voice was smooth and warm, like a mother's milk.

"Starclan can still see us?" Dryleaf asked, stareing into Skythorn's eyes.

"Yes, and you _must_ stay here." He mewed, looking at the water. Dryleaf screwed her face.

"Why!" Her wail echoed.

"It's you're destiny." Skthorn mewed calmly.

"What?" Before Skythorn could explain, Sandtail burst through the fronds and stared worridly at Dryleaf. Skythorn had vanished.

"Are you okay?" Sandtail asked sniffing her shoulder.

"Y-yes, fine, thanks." Dryleaf mewed, looking at the water. She forgott all about her fishing and felt flustered. Sandtail purred and wrapped his tail around her flank.

"Don't worry, I caught plenty." He mewed. Dryleaf smiled and play batted his ears. He laughed and toppled her over. Dryleaf gently grabbed his scruff and flicked her paws at his stomach. Sandtail softly pinned her down and licked her cheek.

Oh,no!

Dryleaf thought, _I am in love! _Before she could get flustered, Sandtail nuzzled her face and purred. His gaze made Dryleaf relax. The way he looked at her and the way they play-fought, got Dryleaf thinking.

What if a mate isn't that bad?

"Sandtail, do you see me as a friend?" She asked, rubbing her cheek against his.

"No, not at all." He mewed smoothly.

"Good." Dryleaf purred.


	4. Chapter 4

Dryleaf held her breath as another spasm hit her. A wave of pain sent shock all throughout her body. Sandtail padded into the den, a bundle of poppy seeds in his mouth. He dropped the pods instantly as Dryleaf let out a hiss of pain.

"How many Sandtail?" Dryleaf asked through clenched teeth. Sandtail laid a shakey paw on Dryleaf's belly and gasped.

"Looks like four!" he yelped. Digging her claws into the warm moss, a Fawn and white tabby she-kit rolled onto the moss. Sandtail licked the kit free from the sak, when she let out a mewl of protest, he placed her softly on the groove of Dryleaf's stomach. Another wave of pain gripped her as a ginger kit rolled onto the soft mossy grass, closely followed by a grey tabby. Once freed from the sak the kits suckled Dryleaf. Sandtail felt her stomach.

"Dryleaf, we're not having four kits," he mewed worried, "We're having five!" A snow white kit squirmed on the ground, lashing her paws in the air. The last it was a tiny gray she-kit who hardly made any noise at all. Dryleaf let out a large breath and laid her head down.

"All are girls, exept the gray tabby." Sandtail happily announced. Dryleaf smiled and wrapped her tail around her kits. Sandtail nossed her head. "Well done." He said, leaving the den. He returned with a bundle of soaked moss and dropped it to Dryleaf. She sleepily lapped at the cold stream water and licked her kits. They smelled wonderful and new.

"Should we give them clan names?" Sandtail asked.

"No, I want them to be named clan names in a clan." Dryleaf mewed. Sandtail nodded and sniffed the little gray she-kit.

"Mouse, she looks alot like Mousefoot." Dryleaf liked to have her special runt named after her friend. The fawn tabby she-kit looked like Sandtail with her flat face, but she smelled an aful lot like Honeytail.

"Honey." Dryleaf murmured, licking the big kit. She gazed at the two other she-kits and nosed them. "The white one is Frost and the orange one is Sun." She licked the gray tom and looked at Sandtail. He smiled in gratitude.

"Smoke." He purred, sniffing his gray tabby head. "They're beutiful." Sandtail breathed, laying beside Dryleaf and his kits.

You must stay here.

Skythorns voice echoed in the night air. Dryleaf ignored his continueous urging and slept beside her five healthy kits. A sharp thought hit the back of her mind, how will we find enough food to feed them as they grow?


	5. Chapter 5

"More food for my tiny warriors." Sandtail mumbled under a mouthful of vole fur.

Smoke was struggling to open his eyes, Honey and Frost already opened their eyes. Honey's was green like Skythorn's and Frost's eyes wre a crystal blue color. Honey screwed her flat face and squeaked.

"We don't eat meat Sandtail!" Her fat paws churned in the air. Dryleaf purred at her biggest kit and licked her head.

"Mom needs meat and when mom eats, you eat." Dryleaf told her kits. Smoke stumbled on a tendril, as he tried so desperatly to open his eyes. Sandtail nudged the little gray tabby. He grunted in prostest and fell again. Dryleaf bit into the dry vole meat and swallowed. The ginger kit, Sun jumped on the vole and sniffed it.

"Is it tasty?" She asked, finally opening her eyes. Dryleaf nudged her daughter and purred.

"It's wonderful." she lied, softly nudging her off the vole. Honey and Frost were waiting for Sun at the den entrance.

"Come on Sun, it's pretty outside!" Honey squealed, jumping up and down. Sun looked at Dryleaf with her big brown eyes. Dryleaf licked her head and purred.

"Go outside, but make sure Sandtail is watching you." Dryleaf looked and Sandtail, who smiled and nudged his three daughters outside.

"Why can't I go out?" Smoke wailed, blindly laying on Dryleaf's paw. Dryleaf sighed and grabbed his scruff, laying him next to Mouse, who simply lay their. Smoke sniffed his gray and white sister and jumped on her.

"Mouse, come on do something fun." He pleaded. Mouse shot up her head and sighed.

"I don't like fighting, I like helping." She sat up to reveal the most beutiful yellow eyes Dryleaf had ever seen.

"Mouse, your eyes are beutiful!" Dryleaf exclaimed, licking the tiny kit.

"No fair, I havent opened my eyes yet!" Smoke hissed. Mouse licked his head and pounced.

"I'll play with you this once." She mewed, tussling with Smoke. Dryleaf rolled her eyes, and continued to eat. She was glad to have Sandtail with her because five kits are alot to handle.

Honey was adventurous and always got into stuff.

Sun was always next to Honey, doing whatever she did.

Frost was shy but full of energy and spirit.

Mouse was to herself and seemed to take an intrest in herbs.

Smoke was tough and brave, never wanting to show he was scared.

"Dryleaf!" Honey wailed, on top of Sandtail's back. Sun in his jaws, while Frost ran beneath him. Dryleaf shot up, neck fur bristling.

"What, what is it?" She aid worridly. Frost spun around in circiles.

"A big white bird, catch it Dryleaf, catch it!" Her mewed sweaks made her nervouis, slipping out of the den, A large white crane slowly walked in the stream and dipped it's head underwater and pulled up a large trout.

Dryleaf wasn't about to let a seed-brain steal there precious food. Sandtail was already crouched behind the cattails, then leaped. The bird tried to fly but Sandtail's weight was to much for the thin bird. Dryleaf lunged for the birds wing, gripping it in her teeth. It squawked in pain and peked at Dryleaf's paws. Pain and blood felt on her paws. Sandtail grabbed the bird's neck and snapped it. They fell into the water with the giand bird, and the trout they it had caught as well. Grabbing the fish, Dryleaf turned to see Smoke staring at her, his eyes open. His eyes were blue-green like her's.

"That was amazing!" He squealed, turning to the small den. "Guys they caught it!" Four tiny heads popped out of the den and ran after Dryleaf and Sandtail. Mouse sniffed at Dryleaf's paws and gasped.

"Your paw!," She gasped running around. "What herb is used for bleeding?" She cried. She spun around and murmured to herself, then her eyes lit up. "Of course!" then ran off into the woods.

"Get back here Mouse!" Dryleaf cried, running like a broken badger. Mouse appereard with two, tangy smelling leaves. Her long gray and white coat was covered in burrs. Dryleaf purred as the tiny kit chewed the leaves and licked the gunk on her paw. If they were in Thunderclan, Mouse would be the best medicine cat ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Dryleaf pained to hear her kits rumbling tummies, food was slipping from their paws. Sandtail and Dryleaf were still not sure you to catch fish, and the birds and voles seemed smarter. Smoke sighed and squinted his eyes at Dryleaf, letting out a fragile squeak.

"Mom, i'm hungry." He mewed pitifully. Dryleafs heart felt as if it was being ripped from her heart.

"My sweet warrior, I have no milk left." Smoke wrinkled his eyes and licked her nose.

"I'll feed us when i'm older," His blue-green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "promise." Dryleaf purred and licked the grey tabby, his tail slapped Mouse on the head. The tiny she-kit blinked open her neon yellow eyes and hissed.

"Watch it!" Mouse grumbled, her silvery-grey fur shimmering. Smoke rolled on top of her and fell asleep. Dryleaf licked her kits and laid her head on her paws. Sandtail was outside desperetly trying to snatch a fish in his jaws. Dryleaf slowly slipped out of the den without waking the kits and padded over to Sandtail, His brown eyes glinted with sadness.

"I can't do it." He sighed, slumping his shoulders. Dryleaf sighed and licked his cheek. A silver trout slowly swam by, pecking at the green algea on the pebbly shore. Dryleaf lunged forward, grabbing the fish between her paws. With one swift bite, the fish laid limp.

"Food!" Sandtail exclaimed, grabbing the fish between his jaws.

A loud roar echoed across the land. Sandtail crouched low, hiding the big fish between his legs. A huge, lumbering creature padded out of the woods. Dryleaf knew instinctivly that this creaturewas called a 'Bear'. The large brown animal stood on his hind legs and sniffed, staring strait at Sandtail.

"Give it the fish." Dryleaf said between clenched teeth. Sandtail stared at the bear and growled. The bear returned the favor with a huge growl, slaming on the ground with it's huge paws. The fur on his shoulders rippled with each pounding movement. The tiny mewling of the kits sounded from the den and the bear took no more intrest in the fish. It ran after the den, his paws booming like thunder as his paws hit the ground. Sandtail dashed for the den and squeezed in.

"Sandtail no!" Dryleaf ran after the bear at full speed. _If I die it will be for the sake of our kits!_

The bears eyes were black with hunger as he persued the crying kits. Dryleaf jumped in the air and sliced the bears nose. The grunted in surprise and leaped back. She arched her back and stood over the den.

"What's happening?" Frost mewled pitifully. The bear stood on it's legs and rased his huge paw. It swiped at Dryleaf, missing and roaring in protest. She ran around it's legs, nipping them with blind eyes. A tiny fawn colored shape appeared. Honey was arching her back and spatting at the bear.

"Honey!" Sandtail yowled. The bear raised his paw to swipe at the small cat, but Sandtail blocked his way. A loud thump sounded as the bear swiped at his body. Dryleaf ran after her mate, the bear following. Before she could reach Sandtail, the bear grabbed her tail inbetween his huge teeth and slung her in the stream. The current pulled her under, and the pain from her tail made it unbearable to move. Water splashed around her eyes, she saw the bear lunge for Honey. A loud, deafining boom crackled across the forest. The bear fell, blood welping around his face. Dryleaf tried to swim to shore, but her legs were heavy with pain and hunger. With gut renching pain, Dryleaf pulled herself onto the pebbly shore, gasping for breath.

A twoleg appeared with a long black stick. His pelt looked alot like the forest, but he wore a bright orange thing around his head. He bent over and grabbed a Honey. She spoke calmly and stroked her tiny head. Dryleaf tried to get up but her head felt dizzy and blank. She noticed blood, realizing it was from her head she felt sick. Her legs were paralized and froze. Glintering cats started to surround her.

"Welcome." Happy mews of greeting sounded around her. _I'm dying! _Dryleaf took one last look at her kit as the weird twoleg carried her away, Sandtail laying motionless on the grass.

So long my little warriors, stay srong.


End file.
